


Icemelt——解氷——

by Nelyo3



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 21:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20123950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelyo3/pseuds/Nelyo3
Summary: trieduntureさんの作品、”Icemelt”の日本語訳です。アスガルドの王オーディンのひとり息子で世継ぎの王子ロキは、ある探索の為に悪名高いはぐれヨトゥンの傭兵を雇う。





	Icemelt——解氷——

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Icemelt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203139) by [triedunture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/triedunture/pseuds/triedunture). 

> ロキはオーディンの一人息子でアスガルド人、一方ソーはその小さな体（と言っても身長2.4メートル……）により故郷から追放されたヨトゥンであり、この作品で二人は兄弟ではありません。

ロキはこれまで、このような不潔で騒々しい施設に入ったことがなかった。それは彼が物語の中でしか読んだことがないようなタイプの酒場で、国境（くにざかい）に位置し、あらゆる人種や階級の者たちを収容し、それらはみな荒くれもので、みな酔っぱらっていた。陽がまだ沈み始めてもいないというのに、混雑した居酒屋の客たちは既にくたびれたテーブルに列をなし、とてつもなく大きなジョッキからエールを呷り、流血や窃盗の手柄をあれやこれやとがなり立てている。定命の者が古のダークエルフと肩を並べて座り、図体の大きな獣はほっそりと繊細なヴァナヘイムからの者達と肘をすり合わせている。

それは奇妙にスリリングだ、もっとも、臭いは改善の余地があるが。ロキは袖口（王家の匂い根で上品に香り付けされている）を鼻に押し当て、酒場の中を移動しながら、テーブルの上の顔々に目を走らせた。彼はある特定の顔を探していた。彼の間者は見間違えることはまずないと彼に告げたのだ。

「おや、あんたは家から随分遠いところまで来たな」 と影からの声が言った。

ロキはさっと顔を振り向けて見つめた。その隅に、ただ独り、不作法に体を伸ばして座っているのは、ロキが探していたフロスト・ジャイアントだった。マイティ・ソー。間者の報告が述べていた様に、彼はヒゲを生やし——すでに巨人としては異例なことだ——同じブロンドの長髪を編んでいた——それはまったく前代未聞だ。だが巨人の例にもれず、彼は僅かな衣類を身に付けているだけだ、筋肉が盛り上がった胸は剥き出しで、ごく僅かな毛皮を肩の周りに留めてあるのみだ。傷跡のある眼窩をアイパッチが覆っていて、その悪党気取りをロキは気に入っている自分に気付いた。彼の角は生え際から上方へ曲がり、そして二つの無慈悲な先端に終わっている。ロキは指先でそれに触れ、その鋭さを試したみたいというばかげた衝動を感じた。

それではこれがその追放された侏儒か——ヨトゥンたちはそれについての言葉を持っていたが、自分の舌でその音を発することはロキには出来そうもなかった。かの民の半分のサイズ、そして他種族の間で暮らしている者。確かに、その髪と身長以上にあらゆる意味において、奇妙な標本だ。ロキは彼のような者をいままで見たことがなかった——まるで冒険物語の中の海賊と、往時の勇敢な騎士を混在させたような者だ。

ロキはあまりに長く見つめ過ぎていた。彼は息を呑み、視線をソーの暗い赤い瞳、まるでいつなんどきロキの顔に向かって笑わんばかりに目じりに皺を寄せているその目に、強いて戻した。

「そしてお前は観察が鋭いな、」とロキは言った。彼はテーブルの向かいの巨人がブーツを載せている空いた椅子を示した。「一緒してもかまわないか？」

ソーは彼をさらにじっと見つめた後に、わざとらしくブーツを椅子から下ろした。「俺たちがいる此処は自由の国だ、」 と彼が言った。「だから俺にあんたを止めることはできんのだろうな」

自由の国？ むしろ無法地帯に近い。ロキはマントのフードがちゃんとかぶさったままで、周りの下賤な輩から効果的に彼の顔を隠すよう気を付けながら、優雅に腰を下ろした。

「ヨトゥンの民はみなそのように招待に寛大なのか？」と彼は軽く尋ねた。酒場の者が１人近寄ってきた、そしてロキの仕草とは裏腹に、ジョッキを彼の前にドンと置いてよたよたと向こうへ行ってしまった。強いエールの臭いが空中に漂った。ロキは鼻に皺を寄せた。

ソーはこのたびは笑った、そして自分のジョッキを濡れた、青い唇へと持ち上げた。「どうやら、アース神族としても客としても礼儀正しいらしいな」彼は笑いが反響の中、呟きそれから飲んだ。

ロキはその侮蔑を無視した。彼には取り組むべきもっと重要な件があるのだ。「私は緊急の用向きで来た。お前が皆よりソーと呼ばれし者だ、そうだろう？ ヨトゥンヘイムから来た傭兵の？」

「俺が自分をソーと呼んでいるんだ、」と、そのフロスト・ジャイアントは答えた。「かのマイティ・ソーとな。ある種の感覚を抱かせるだろう、」彼は巨大な肩をまわした。「生ける伝説といったな」

ロキはまばたいた。この青き愚か者は実際に頭がおかしいのかもしれない。そんなことはどうでもいい。「よかろう、かのマイティ・ソー」 彼は声を低い囁きに落した。「私はお前に仕事を頼みたいのだ。話によるとお前は、我らが民がほとんど行こうとせぬ北の凍った荒地へしばしば足を踏み入れているそうだな。もしお前が私を山の中へガイドするのに同意するならば、私は気前のよい（ハンサム）報酬を払える立場にある」

「本当に？」ソーがのんびりと言った。彼は太い拳の上に顎を載せた。「あんたよりも見目良く（ハンサム）か？」

「それは、私——」その言葉の意味が一瞬のうちに彼に届いて、ロキの頭脳はそのよく回る舌に追いついた。彼は口を開いたまま、いったん止まった。このヨトゥンは実際に彼に誘いをかけているのか？ 彼の頬は熱くなった。彼の故国ではそのような誇示は禁じられていた。そのように大胆にしゃべるだけでも十分に悪い、それがフロスト・ジャイアント、しかも男性となれば——！

「ふむ」 ソーはジョッキの縁越しにニヤリと笑った。「顔を赤らめると、見目良きというよりも綺麗だな」

ロキは慌てて沈着さを取り戻した。「私の持って生まれた美しさはこの議論には関係ない。さあ、お前はこの仕事が欲しいのか、そうではないのか？」

「かもな」とソーが譲歩した。「だがまず先に知りたいことがある」彼はドスンと音を立ててジョッキを置くと、テーブルの上に身を乗り出し、必要以上にロキに近寄せてきた。「なぜアスガルドの王子が——綺麗だろうがなんだろうが——あの凍った荒地に行かねばならん？」

ロキの顔が完全に色を失うにつれ、頬の赤らみも彼から去った。王宮から遠く離れ、簡素な革の衣服といちばん地味なマントに身を包んでいるからには、見分けなどつかぬだろうと考えていたのだった。

不安げなロキを明らかに楽しみながら、ソーが続けた。「黄金の玉座のただ一人の世継ぎ、そして熟練の魔術師が、俺と酒を分かち合っているのだからな。ようこそ、ロキ王子」彼はジョッキを持ち上げた。

「私はそんなにあからさまだったか？」 彼はものが言えるようになると言った。彼は片方の肩をまわして無頓着さを装った。「私の変装は役立つと思ったのだが」

ソーは鼻で笑った。「あんたはなんであれ好きな物を身に着けるがいいさ、王子様、だが王族からその身構えを取り除くことはできん、例えあんたがズダ袋を着ていようとな」彼が頭を横に傾げ、数多の小さな編み髪が揺れて髪飾りがちりんと鳴った。「事実、賭けてもいいが、あんたは真っ裸でも王子のように歩く。そうだろう？」

「声を抑えてくれ」 誰かが彼を見てやしないかと肩越しに振り返りながら、ロキはひそめた声で鋭く言った。「傭兵というものは口が堅いはずだと思っていた。私はここに私の存在を触れ回ることを望んではいないのだ」

「それでこの、みな秘密の理由は？」ソーの一つきりの赤い目は、嵌めこみ位置を探しているルビーのように部屋中を彷徨う。「あんたは護衛さえも連れてこなかった、つまりオーディン王はあんたが此処にいることも、あんたが何をしようとしているかも知らんのだろう。さもなくば王は唯一の世継ぎに防護をと言い立てるはずだ——理性のあるものなら誰だってそうする」

ごく微かな怒りがロキの背筋に立ち上った。「私に対する物言いに気を付けよ。私は、此処に座ってどこぞの安っぽい犯罪者の侮辱に耳を傾けるほど、無分別ではない」

「侮辱と受け取るな」とソーが言った。彼は大きな笑みを浮かべた。「俺は分別のあるヤツより図々しい方がよほど好きでな」

ロキは一瞬じっと見つめた後に腹立たしげに目を逸らした。「まったくもって救い難い。お前はどの顧客ともこのように話すのか？」

ソーの笑みはさらに大きくなった。「綺麗な者だけにだ」 彼は、影の中のガタついた木の階段の方へ金色の頭を傾ける。「もしあんたが内輪の恥をここで晒すつもりがないのなら、泊り用に取ってある俺の部屋でこの話し合いを続けられる。あんた次第だ」

これは単に彼をベッドへ誘いこもうとしているだけなのだろうか？ 選択肢を考慮しているロキの唇が引き攣った。ソーは、彼のためらいを見て取って、溜息を吐いて目を逸らした。

「俺のお誘いはこれほど不器用ではなかろうよ、ロキ王子」と彼が言った。「目にすりゃあんたも分かる」

「いつ、」とロキはオウムがえしに言った。

「俺がこの仕事を受けるかどうかによるだろうな、たぶん」

一拍置いてロキが答えた。「いいだろう。案内してくれ」

勢いよく燃え上がる火格子の火とちらつく酒場のランタンの灯りの中で目を躍らせながら、かのマイティ・ソーが立ち上がり始めた。彼が高くより高く聳え立ち、遂に彼の全高に達するのをロキは見ていた。彼のブロンドの頭のてっぺんはほぼ天井をかすめていた。彼はフロスト・ジャイアントにしては小さい、そうだ、だが８フィートの身長はやすやすとロキを小人にした。自身もまた立ち上がった時、ロキの口はカラカラになった。彼はその男の裸の胸に辛うじて届くほどだった。

ソーが頭をぶつけないよう屈んで、彼らは階段を上がり、そして簡素な部屋へ辿りついた。ソーの荷物は非常に少ないようだった、肩掛け鞄が一つ、携帯用の丸めた寝具、そしてロキと同じぐらい丈高い、骨と氷を粗く削りだした巨大な一本の斧のみだ。その斧は隅に立てかけられ、冷たい霜の冷気を放っていたが溶けはしなかった。ベッドはアース神族の基準にしては大きい、とロキは気付いたが、それでも巨人の体躯に快適にフィットするほど大きくはなかった。

「俺は慣れている」ロキがマットレスに目をやっているのに気づいたソーが言った。「心配するな。俺は実に小さく体を丸められるのだ」 彼は実演するかのように掲げた親指と人差し指を1インチほど離してみせた。

ロキはフードを下ろした。「お前がどのように眠るかは私の関知するところではない」

ソーは寝台の端に座って、ベッドの枠組みが警鐘を鳴らすように軋んだにもかかわらず、大きく手振りで示した。「もちろん。山の中の何をそんなにひどく必要としているんだ、ロキ王子？ それになぜあんたの意図を王から隠している？」

「よろしければ、ただロキと。私が内密に旅をしている間、私の肩書が遣り取りされることは避けたいのだ」

「よかろう。ただのロキ」 ソーはのんびりと面白がっているように、笑みを浮かべた。

椅子などなく、そしてベッドの上のフロスト・ジャイアントに加わることなと望まず、ロキは立ったまま、光沢のある黒髪を払いのけた。「私は魔法の歴史に関するいにしえの巻物を求めている」と彼は嘘を吐いた。「それは私以外の誰にも影響を及ぼさない。わかるだろう、私はそのようなものを集めているのだ。私の父についてだが——」ここで彼は少しばかり正直になる余裕があると感じた。「私が自分の時間をどのように過ごしているかをオーディンが知らなければ知らないほどいいのだ。父は私を非常に軽薄だと考えている、そして私は父が夕食の席でこれ以上私を悩ますような理由を与えないことをよしとする」

ソーはベッドの上にふんぞり返り、裸の腹の上で太い指を組み、彼のブーツはマットレスの端からたっぷりとぶら下がっていた。「それで、あんたはその奇体な古い書があんたを待っているところまで連れて行ってもらうために、ヨトゥンが必要なのか？」

「その通りだ」 ロキは金貨が中でチャリンと音を立てている青いベルベットの袋をベルトから外して投げた。ソーはそれが顔にぶつかる前に容易く捉えた。「我が情報源によると、それはお前が仕事において通常要求する報酬の三倍だ、そしてそれは私の報酬の半分に過ぎない。私が無事にアスガルドに帰還した時、おまえはもう半分を得るだろう」 彼は己の遠謀に満足して、頷いた。「それで、かのマイティ・ソーは私の申し出に同意するか？」

ソーは唇をクイと上げ、首を振った。彼は掌の上の袋の重みを計り、二度ほど空に投げ上げては受け止めた。「ノー」と彼は言って、金貨の袋をロキに投げ返した。

ロキはショックを受けた喘ぎと共に胸の前で袋を受け止めた。「ノー？」 彼の顎が痙攣した。「もしお前が報酬を巡って問答するつもりならば——」

「俺はあんたが山への旅を欲する本当の理由を聞きたい」ソーがゆったりと言った。「本は、例え稀なものであろうが、王子が自ら凍れる荒地へ旅するだけの価値はない。これだけの金があれば、あんたは軍隊を雇ってその巻物を取ってこさせることもできるだろう。だから俺はもう一度聞く。なぜあんたは行かねばならん？ そして何を見つけたいんだ？」

ロキの鼻孔が膨らみ、血が沸騰している間にしばらく経った。いまいましい奴め。この生き物は自分を何だと思っているのだ？

フロスト・ジャイアントは彼が沈黙の内に苛立っているのを笑いながら見ていた。「俺は闇の中にやみくもに飛び込んででいくような仕事は受けん。金を払って俺に何をさせようというのかを話すか、さもなくば去るんだな。俺には何の影響もない」

「いいだろう」 ロキは食いしばった歯の間から歯ぎしりをするように言った。これについては、彼は真実を話すだろう。彼は唾を飲み、それから言った。「私はいにしえの冬の小箱を探し求めている」

ソーはまるですぐにも昼寝をしようかといわんばかりに、頭の後で腕を組んだ。「ほお？」彼は欠伸をした。「どうぞ続けてくれ。俺はそのおやすみ前の話が大好きでね。俺が小さかった頃の気に入りの話だった」

「ただの話などではない！」とロキは言い返した。「小箱は本物だ、そしてわたしは巨費を投じて最後の在りかと判明した場所を追跡したのだ。ひとたび私があれを手に入れたら——」彼はぴしゃりと口を閉じだ。手に入れたあとに何が起こるかなどソーは知る必要はない。彼は息を吸った。「私はあの小箱が必要だ。この任務において私は他の誰も信用できない。道中は危険なものになるだろう、そして私はエキスパートの導きなしに試みようとするほど愚かではない」彼の顎が引き締まった。「これでおまえを満足させたか？ それとも私は階下に降りてもっと自発的な傭人を求めようか？」

ソーの顔に広がる笑みは温かすぎてフロスト・ジャイアントのものとはおもえないほどだ。彼はどっしりした脚をベッドから振り下ろして立ち上がった。「あんたはもっと自発的な者など一人も見つけんだろうよ」彼はいい方の一つの目でウィンクしながら言って、ロキの力の抜けた手から財布を摘み取った。「あんたのクエストは常軌を逸している。やろうじゃないか」

ロキは突然空になった手に向かって瞬いた。彼はその手を背中で組んだ。「いいだろう。それでは、朝一番に出立する」

「俺はそれで構わん」とソーが言った。彼はブロンドの眉毛を上げ、ベッドをわざとらしく見た。「泊まっていくなら歓迎するぞ、もちろん、だがあんたのような手合いは自分の部屋代は自分で払いたいだろうと想像がつくよ」

「お前の想像は正しい」とロキが言った。あまりに早く。彼は頷きながらドアへ向かった。「曙光に、マイティ・ソー。遅れるな」

ソーは二歩足らずで彼を追い越し、ロキを驚かせたことに彼の為にドアを開けてくれた。「また明日、ロキ」彼はロキにお辞儀をしながら言った。「ゆっくりお休み」

「ああ、その——お前も」巨人の腕の下をかいくぐりながらロキは言った。

その夜、ベッドに横たわり影になった天井を見上げながら、ロキは、有名な侏儒をを雇うのは失敗ではなかったかと思い巡らした。彼はロキが予期していたものとは全く違っていた——図体の大きな頭の鈍いけだものではなかった。ソーは鋭かった。出会ってほんの数分でロキの熟練した嘘を見透かした。彼が故郷と同族、全ての巨人が居場所と役目を持つという複雑な社会に誇りをもってことで知られているところから切り捨てられたならば、必然なのだろうとロキか考える狡猾さを持っている。彼は孤独に違いない、とロキは思った。

おそらくはアスガルドの唯一の魔術師王子と同じぐらい……。

ロキは横を向き、毛布をしっかりと肩の周りに引き寄せた。かのマイティ・ソーは彼の哀れみなど必要としていない、ただ彼の金だけだ。それに彼が自分をどれほど賢いと考えていようが問題ではない。いったん小箱を手にしたらロキが何をしようと目論んでいるかなど、ソーには夢にも思いつけないはずだ。

その思いを小さな慰めとして、ロキは心安らがぬ眠りにおちていった。

翌朝、彼らは山への旅を始めた。どうやってかというと、徒歩で。

「なぜ馬に乗っていかないのだ？」ロキは、斧をその広い背中に括り付けているソーを詰問した。

「俺たちが行く道は狭すぎるし、馬が登るには切り立ち過ぎている。それに、俺を運ぶほど大きな馬をあんたは見つけられまいよ」ソーは意味ありげに彼をちらりと見た。「あんたが途轍もないサイズの魔法の馬をどこかに隠してない限りはな」

「そんなものはない」とロキは不平がましく言った。

「ならば俺たちは身軽に徒歩で旅する」とソーは陽気に言った。「案ずるな。もしあんたが躓いたら俺が抱きかかえて運んでやる。追加料金なしでな」

「仮にもそんなことをしてはならぬ！」

「花嫁のように俺の腕に抱かれ、」目に見えぬ重みを抱える様に掌を上にして腕を掲げながら、ソーが優しく歌うように言った。「誓ってあんたを落としはしない。俺にとってあんたは羽のように軽いからな」

ロキは既に山へ向かう道を大股で歩いていた。「お前がそのナンセンスを吹聴するのを終わったなら、我らは本当に進むべきだ」と彼は呼掛けた。

ソーは容易に彼に追いついた。「俺はあんたを毛皮で包んで——」

「頼むから、止めてくれ」ロキの耳の先は燃えるように熱くなった。彼はそれを隠すためにフードを引き上げた。「お前はは自ら恥をかいている」

「恥ずかしがってるのは俺じゃないがな」とソーが言った。彼はそのより広い歩幅でロキを追い抜くと、くるりと向きを変えて後ろ向きに歩きながらロキに向き合った。「あんたがどれほどピンク色になったことか。アース神族はみなあんたのようにガチガチにお堅いのか？」

「私はお堅くはない」ロキはあたかも８フィートの青い巨人が透明であるかのようにまっすぐ前を見つめていた。朝のこの時間には道路に人通りが全くないことを彼はありがたく思った。どうやら、彼らは見渡す限り唯一の旅人のようだ。「私は単にいくらか礼節を持ち合わせているだけだ、どうやらお前には欠けているようだがな」

ソーはフムと言ってまたくるりと向きを変え、再びロキの傍らに並んだ。「ああそうだ、俺はその礼節とやらを耳にしたことがある。あんた達アース神族は男が男を寝室へ抱えていくという概念を楽しまぬのだろう、違うか？」彼の声は、いまだ響きは軽いが、より真面目な口調になった。「俺が出でたるところでは、個人の自由はほんの少ししかない、それは事実だ、だが少なくともヨトゥンはこんな害のないことを愚弄するようなことはない」

「私が愚弄しているように見えるか？」とロキは言った、そして自分の声にどれほど感情がこもっていて、その言葉を口にするだけで恐れに怖気づいているかを嫌っていた。

「いや、」とソーは、奇妙に優しく言った。それから、「あんたは違うのか、それでは？」

「私は——」ロキは踏み固められた土の道の上で停まった、彼のブーツはまだ土埃に触れられてもいなかった。彼らの旅は何日も、或いは何週間もかかるだろう。もし彼がそれほどの時間をマイティ・ソーの連れとして過ごすことになるのなら、これをいま表に出しておくべきだと彼は感じた。あとになれば、ぎこちなさは彼を台無しにしてしまいかねない。

ソーもまた足を止め、待っていた。

「アスガルドでは普通のことではないのだ」 彼はとうとう言った。彼は視線を、早朝の光の中に霞む、遠い山の線に向け続けた。「男同士は秘密のうちに一度か二度会うかもしれぬ、そう、だがそれはおそろしく退化したことだと考えられているのだ、その——その、恋人に心を砕くのは。さもしい本能を満足させるのはかまわない。だが注意深く秩序立てた人生を心のままに蝕ませるなど問題外だ。それは義務の放棄となるだろう」と、ロキは吐き捨て、「あるいは少なくとも、それが私の父が常に言うことだ」彼は視線をソーへ向け、その青い顔が同情に歪むのを見守る。「つまるところ、私は女性からしか跡継ぎを得ることはできない、そうだろう？ それ以外のことは望むだけでも廃嫡の原因となるだろう」

「それほど悲惨だったとは気づかなかった」ソーが頭を横に傾げ、その角が陽光を受ける。「からかってすまなかった。一言言ってくれ、そうすれば俺はもうあんたを煩わすまい」

「おお、よしてくれ」ロキは素っ気なく手を振った。「あんたが言ったように、此処は自由の国だ」彼は、たとえ鬱陶しかったとはいえ、ソーの小さな媚び戯れが亡くなるかもしれないという思いに、胸をぐいと揺さぶらるのを必死で無視しようとした。「ただ知っておいてくれればいい、私は慣れていないのだ、そのような……世辞の対象となることに」

「俺があんたを綺麗だと言ったのは世辞ではない。それは単なる事実だ」ロキが願ったようには目を逸らすことなく、ソーが言った。「あんたは自分がとても綺麗なことを知ってるだろう？」ロキが何も言えずに黙っていると、ソーはぴゅうと口笛を鳴らした。「それは犯罪に等しい、少なくとも誰かがあんたに教えておくべきだ、それからさらに然るべき間隔を置いて思い出させないとはな。あんたを己惚れさせるほどしょっちゅうじゃないが、いいかい、だが毎月ごとだとか。何か」

ロキはソーの脇を通り過ぎ、道を進んでいった。この粗野な男に説明する気には到底なれなかった、ロキのほっそりとした姿と華奢な容貌は同胞にとって高く評価されていないのだとは。少なくとも王子としては。男としては。

いいや、全てのアース神族の好みによれば、男というものがあるべきは、幅広く。丈高く。分厚く。筋肉隆々。戦士の中の戦士、と、ロキの父は彼らをそう呼んだものだ。彼の目はソーに、いつの日か彼の姿が彫刻として刻まれる用意が出来ているかのように自身を保持するその巨大な姿に、流れていった。2フィートばかりの誤差はあるにしても、彼は理想的だった。

ロキが自分の体として決して望むことが敵わなかった理想的な体、だが夜陰に乗じて圧しつけられることを望めるかもしれない体。

ロキは目を逸らした。この全てが、非常に不公平だ。「のらくらはもう充分だ。私は日没までに山のふもとへ辿りつきたいのだ」と彼は言った。

「果敢なペースだ。俺にとっては幸先がいい」ソーはまたロキの傍らに落ち着き、彼の笑顔は完全に復活している。

ロキは最善を尽くして自分の嬉しそうな笑みを隠そうとしたが、ソーの片目はどのみちそれを見つけ出した。

彼らは楽しい時を過ごした、例えロキの脚が悲しいほど短く（ソーの言葉）、地形がだんだん荒くなってきたにしても。ソーは密生する野生の花を、ひんやりした風にピンクの重たい花びらを揺らせているそれを検分しようと一度か二度提案したが、そのアイデアをロキは鼻であしらった。

「フロスト・ジャイアントが？ 花を摘むだと？」彼は背に掛けた荷物のストラップを調整した。それは彼らの旅のごとく軽かったが、ロキは自分で鞄を運ぶのに慣れていなかった。必需品だけを詰め込んだ小さな鞄は、何時間も歩いたあとには重荷と化した。「お前は種族の面汚しだな、きっと」

「おお、俺はいろんな理由でヨトゥンの面汚しさ」並んで歩きながら、ソーはいとも気軽に言った。「花の一つや二つ、何の違いももたらさないさ、俺の体や心がすでに奇形なのだからな」 彼の言葉はその陽気な顔とは矛盾していて、そしてロキはこの傭兵が追放によって苦しんでいるのか、それともその全てを実にバカげた冗談のように扱っているのかを、判断できなかった。

そんなふうに全てを失うことなどロキには想像もつかなかった。

おそらくソーは彼の重苦しい考えを感じ取ったのだろう、なぜなら彼はさらなる滑稽な行動でそれらを霧散させようとしたからだ。彼は立ち止まって肉厚の花を摘み取り、その香りを深く吸いこみ、それから茎をロキの耳の後ろに差し込んで、そうしながらロキの黒髪を撫で払ったからだ。

「あんたのその綺麗なほっぺのお供に」と彼は笑った。

ロキは手を上げてそっと花に触れた。彼はそれを投げ捨て路の傍で枯れるに任せることもできた。結局のところただのおふざけではないか。それでも彼は手を下ろし、花をソーが置いた場所に留まらせるのを許した。彼らは歩き続けた。

「故郷が恋しいか？」彼にできるかぎりロキはそっと訊ねた。「お前の同族を？かつての暮らしを？」

肩を竦める、「暮らしというほどのものじゃなかった。ヨトゥンには全ての者に居場所があり、そしてみな割り当てられた場所にいた。俺は戦闘や労働につくには小さすぎたから、それで俺が割り当てられたのは——」そこで彼はロキが正確に繰り返すなどとても望めそうにない、喉にかかる耳障りな音の単語を口にした。ロキの目はその音に見開かれ、そして彼の表情を捉えたソーは、笑みを浮かべた。「”子供の番人”という意味だ。俺は子供たちを育てる役目を任されていたのだ」

「お前が？」ロキはフロスト・ジャイアンツの童子を保育しているマイティ・ソーを思い描くことができなかった。この恐ろしい戦士が小さな口から涎を拭い、擦り傷をこさえた膝にキスし、赤子を抱きかかえているだと？ 「それがお前に似合っているとは想像できない」

「おお、いや、俺はとても上手かったのだ」とソーは抗議した。「俺は百人以上の子を育てた。みなヨトゥン社会の強く、高潔な一員へと成長した。俺はただの一人も失わなかった、それはあの勤めにおいては奇跡といえるようなものだ」

「ではなぜお前はその居場所を失ったのだ？」

ソーは瞼の垂れさがった重苦しい一つ目で彼を見た。「俺は預かった子を可愛がった。愛したと言ってもいい。それではいかんのだ」彼は片手で拳を作り、ドンと音を立てて胸を叩いた。「ヨトゥンは冬のごとく厳しく在らねばならぬ」わざとらしい抑揚で唸る、「そして氷のごとく冷たく」彼はニヤリと笑い、悲しそうに首を振った。「彼らは俺の優しさを子らに感染させる前に、残る子供たちを俺から連れ去った」

「すまない」 ロキはためらった。その感傷はいかにも貧弱なようだった。「そんなこととは知らなかった」

「あんたのせいではない。その後ではヨトゥンを離れてスコールガルマドゥとなることは俺の唯一の選択肢だった、そして結果的にうまくった、そうだろう？」

またその言葉だ、ロキが自分の唇にうまくフィットさせられない言葉、巨人の言語で”追放された者”を意味する言葉。「それをどう言うのだ？スコー……？」

「スコールガルマドゥ。それは”荒野の者”という意味だ」ソーは満面にそして優しく微笑んだ、それからロキがほぼ正確に発音できるようになるまで言い続けるよう勇気づけながら、何度も何度もその言葉を繰り返した。

彼らはこの辺りの道を塞いでいる曲がりくねった根を注意深く避けながら、共に歩いた。ソーは大きな荒れた手を差し出し、そして足元がしっかりするまでの少しの間の支えと、ロキはその手を取った。このようにして、彼らはふもとの丘を通り過ぎ、ちょうど太陽が沈み始めるころに山のふもとに到着した。

ロキは寒く荒涼としたその場所を眺め渡した。植物はほどんとなく、あっても岩と大きな岩盤の間の割れ目に入り込んでいた。軽い霜が地面のそこここを刷いている。あるいはまた雪嵐が来るのかもしれない。

「今日はここで野営する」携帯用の丸めた寝具を肩から下ろし、ごつごつした地面に広げながら、ソーが言った。

ロキは彼を不信の眼差しで見た。「ここに？ 身を隠すものもなしに？ ここには平らな草地さえもないではないか」

「そしてこの先もない、この旅の大部分ではな」 ソーは彼らを囲む風景を身振りで示した。「ここは俺たちが望めるもっとも快適な場所だ。約束する」 ちっぽけな繁みの中のカサコソという音、一匹の野ウサギが乏しい緑を齧っている音が彼の注意を引いた。「すまんが失礼させてもらうよ、あれは俺たちの夕食に違いない」

ロキはソーがすたすたと歩み去るのを見ていた。突風が彼を打ち、彼の躰に震えが走り、それで彼は控えめな殺戮の光景から目を逸らし、ささやかな食事を調理し、あまり凍えずに眠れるよう火を熾すのに専念した。低く地面に屈みこんだ彼の掌の周りに渦巻く緑色の魔法がうねった。ソーが皮を剥ぎ血抜きをした野ウサギを手に戻ってきた時には、ロキは心地よく音を立てて燃える焚火をこさえていた。

「魔術師を傍近く置いておくことの利点だな」 ソーが言い放った。「俺ならその焚火の半分のサイズでも二倍の時間がかかっただろうよ」

ロキは得意げになりはしなかった、だが彼はその言葉に浸る瞬間を自分に許した。剣と盾を扱う才がより男性に相応しいと見做されている彼の国では、彼の魔術のスキルに対する感謝はそれほど気前よく振る舞われるものではなかった。

「我ら二人分にそれで足りるのか？」顎で野ウサギを示しながら、ロキは訊ねた。「私に比べれば、お前はかなりたくさん食べるに違いない」

「俺はいつだってもっと狩れる」ソーは間に合わせの串である先を尖らせた棒に野ウサギの肉を突き刺す。「俺の保護下にある限り、あんたは決して飢えることなどない、ロキ王子。俺の値段はあんたの健康を確保するための骨折りの全てをカバーする」と彼はロキに小さな笑みを投げた。また戯れている。

ロキはそのまなざしと胸の中に生じた感情を無視し、その代わりに火の側の平らな岩の上に座って手を温めた。

彼らは炙ったウサギと、ソーの荷物からの乾燥フルーツとワインの革袋の素朴な夕食を分け合った。彼らが存分に食べ終えた時には、夜空は星々で輝き、そして寒さは恐るべき冷風へと変わっていた。

ロキは肩の周りにマントをきつく引き寄せた。「お前の鞄の中にテントが入っているということはないのだろうな？」

ソーは心を痛めたような音を立てた。「テントはこの風の中では保たぬ」

「では、星空の下で眠るということだな」 ロキは炎が夜通しごうごうと燃えるよう術を掛け、携帯の寝具をできる限り敢えて火の側に広げた。

焚火の向こうでは、ソーが自分の寝具の上に体を伸ばし、その赤いビーズのような目はロキに向けられていた。「あんた、温かく寝られるか？」と彼が訊ねた。

「そうでなければならないだろうな」 と自身横たわりながらロキは呟いた。彼が耳の後ろに差していた花を思い出したときは、遅すぎた。花びらは半ば押しつぶされてしまった、だがソーが見ていないと確信できたときに、自分でも取り調べようという気のない何らかの理由で、彼はその花をそっと鞄の中にしまった。それから彼は横たわって目を閉じた。

「ロキ」 フロスト・ジャイアントの声はとても低く、とても柔らかかったので、ロキは自分がその声を想像しているのだと信じるところだった。ソーが彼の名を繰り返したときに初めて彼は顔を向けて、揺らめく炎の向こうに横たわっているソーが彼を見つめ返しているのを見たのだった。ロキが見つめていると、彼は寝具の上掛けをひらりとはねのけ、剥き出しの青い胸と、狭い、空いた場所を明らかにした。「俺の側で寝ろ、」と彼は言った。「俺は二人分に十分なだけの熱がある」

ソーは正しかった。お誘いは、いったん成されたら、見間違えようがなかった。

おお、かのマイティ・ソーの傍らの空間にに自らをたくし込みたいと、ロキの全身全霊がどれほど願ったことか！ あの広い胸に寄り添って温かさを見出す——残酷にも彼がその機会を掴めない時に、今その機会を得られるとはなんと奇妙なことか。

ロキは自己否定に耽っているわけではない。それどころか彼は放縦な生き物だった。だがこの場合、このようなことは愚かさの極みとなるだろう、なぜなら彼は知っているのだから、すぐにも——小箱が彼の手に入り次第、彼の本性をソーは知ることになるのだということを。

彼自身の為に全ての王国を統治しようと決心した悪漢。

ロキは、栄光や名誉のために小箱を求めたのではなく、だがその力を使ってヨトゥンの王国の力を削ぎ、そして己の父たるオーディン王の地位を一撃のもとに奪うつもりだからだ。小箱については、それはフロスト・ジャイアントの強さの源であり、そしてロキがひとたびその力を握れば、全ての世界が彼の前に下るだろう。

それなのに、此処にこの侏儒がいた。この荒野の男。ロキに彼の傍らの場所を提供している。彼のようなものを歓迎するなど馬鹿げている。ロキは涙が目を刺すのを感じた。彼は目を逸らした。

「ありがとう」 彼が横向きになり、火に背を向け、ソーに、慰めの約束に背を向けてそう言ったとき、彼の声は驚くほどしっかりしていた。「だが私は大丈夫だ」

ソーの寝具が動く音は軽く柔らかいものだった。「あんたがそう言うなら」 とヨトゥンは言った。「おやすみ、ロキ・ただのロキ」

ロキはあまりよく眠れなかった。まったくもって。

彼らの旅は速やかに続いた。朝に、彼らは、探し求める洞窟のおおよその位置を示したロキの描いた地図をじっくり検めた。ソーは最善のルートを大筋で示し、それは彼らが少なくとも一週間はかかるだろう山をらせん状に登る道だが、略奪者や殺し屋から彼らを守るという利点があった。

「荒れ地のこんな奥まで入っていくものはいない」 ソーが説明した。「我がヨトゥンの同胞でさえな」

「素晴らしい」とロキは頷いた。「ならば我らは二人きりだ」 ソーの薄ら笑いに、彼は躊躇いながら付け加えた、「妨害されないということだ！ ああもう、その表情を消し去ってくれ」

「あんたがそうさせたんだ」 だがソーはその歪んだ笑みと共に口を噤み、そしてその話題は打ち切られた。

その話題は非常に徹底的に打ち切られた、事実、ロキがその欠如を感じたほどだった。彼らが旅をするにつれ、ソーは礼儀正しく、友好的でさえあり、ヨトゥン支配下の少年時代の話や、彼が経験したより興味深い仕事の話を分かち合った——だが彼は二度とロキに、彼の薄い寝具に入るよう訊ねなかった。

おお、確かに、そこにはロキの器量の良さに触れるさりげない言いぐさはあった。髪は乱れ、こわばった顔でキャンプを畳みながら睨んでいるロキに「朝の光の中のあんたのなんと美しく見えることか、」とソーは朗々と言うだろう。

だが申し出は二度となされなかった。

といってそうあるべきだというわけではない、と、容赦ない氷と岩の道を通り抜けながらロキはそう思った。たとえそうであっても彼が受け入れられたわるわけでもない——たとえ——

おお、だがそれは悪魔のごとく不公平だ。

ロキは凍りつくような風の中に身を縮めながらその不公平さをじっくりと考えた。毛皮のマフラーが彼の口と鼻を覆い、湿った動物の臭いを吸いこまざるを得なくした。ソーの温かく、巨大な存在は彼の傍らにあり、すでにその日何度もあったように、彼が雪の中で滑ろうものならすぐに彼を捉まえる準備をしていた。旅のこの部分はことに疲れさせるもので、寒さに煩わされていないようなソーに文句を言うのをロキは嫌っていた。その青い愚か者は風に微笑み、伝説の巨人のごとく白霜をヒゲにまといつかせ、そのようなこと全てに完全に満足していた。

ロキは彼を忌んでいた。そして絶望的に彼を欲していた。

「今夜の夕食に関しては貧弱かもしれん」 ある地点においてソーが言い渡した。「ここ数時間、ツグミやスズメ以外のなにも目にしていない。我らが友たるリスたちはもっと低い高度で過ごすのが最善だと考えたのではないかと、俺は思っているのだが」

「ならば、我らよりずっと知的なのだろう」とロキは唸った。

「按ずるな。我らが分け合えるような糧食を俺は持っている。俺たちを暖かく保ってくれる干し牛肉といくらかのブランデー漬けのベリーだ」

「暖かく？」 ロキが言い返した。彼はソーの意味ありげな視線を避けたいと願い、慌ただしく前に進んだ。「私はその言葉の意味を忘れてしまった。私はもうここずいぶん暖かさというものを——」

細い亀裂の音が彼のブーツの下で聞こえた。

ロキは止まった。動かなかった。息さえしなかった。

「川だ、」 ソーが囁いた。「ここを流れているに違いない。ロキ——」彼の声はとても遠くからのように聞こえた。

ロキは向きを変えたかった、彼の旅の仲間の方を向いて、次に何が起こるのかと訊ねたかった、だが彼にはそうする勇気がなかった。

一筋の汗が背筋を伝った。ロキは微かな哀れな呻き声を漏らした。

「だめだ——」 ソーの警告も虚しく氷がロキの真下で急に割れ、そして彼は冷たい、暗い水の中へ急落した。

氷の下では世界は違っていた。

ここで地位がなんだというのだろう？ 姿かたちやサイズや愛のうわべがどうだというのだ？ ロキが知っているのはただ真っ暗な孤独だけ——そして彼の肺を満たす凍った水だけだ。

ロキは冷静さを失いまいと戦った。彼を導く光がなければ、ここには上と下の意味もない、それでロキは泳ぎ、それが彼の求める方向であることを願った。彼の、濡れてもたつく、手袋をはめた手が一枚の厚い氷に出会った。ここまでは、成功だ。彼は自分と空気のある世界との間にある容赦ない塊を押し、そして叩いた、彼が落ちた穴を探し求め、だが何も通じなかった。

彼の肺がさらに水を飲んだ。彼は溺れていた。彼は死ぬだろう。その真実に彼は息を詰まらせた。ソー、ソーは何処だ？ 彼は安全な避難場所を約束してくれた。ロキはかなりの金貨を払った——！ 彼は死ぬだろう。彼は独り死ぬだろう。

彼は弱々しく氷を叩いた、拳を打つ音はだんだん水の中の反響とさえ言えないようなものになっていった。彼の魔力は燃え上がったが彼はそれを方向付けられなかった。彼は頭が重くなり、手足の力が抜けるのを感じた。

ソー……。

一本の手、大きく青く強い手が、ロキの頭のすぐそばで氷を突き抜けてきて、彼のマントのフードを掴んだ。ロキが水から解放されるにつれ、世界が傾いた。空気が燃えるように彼の体に入って来て、彼の肺はそれを求めて喘いだ。彼の全身の皮膚は凍った水と空気の邂逅に火がついたようだった。震えが容赦なく彼を貫いた。

太い腕が彼を完全に包んでいた。彼の体に押し付けられた熱い体。ずぶ濡れで、喘ぎながら、彼は盲目的にしがみついた。

「ロキ！ おお神々よ、あんたは凍えている」 ソーの温かい口は彼の耳の傍にあり、約束の数々を滴らせている。「しっかりしろ、俺がついている。あんたを安全な場所へ連れて行ってやる、俺が——」

それからロキはもう何もわからなかった。彼は目覚めのない暗黒へと滑り込んでいった。ほんの切れ切れの感覚だけが彼に来た。ソーの大きな形、彼の声は急いて柔らかかった。抱えて運ばれた（花嫁のように、とロキの不実な心が補完した）。風は強くなった、それから遠い唸りで存在を知らせるのみとなって止まった。

長い間、他には何もなかった。

ロキは終わりなき温かさと共に目覚めた。しばらくの間、彼は自分は結局死んだのだと考えていた——あの致命的な冷たさに屈し、ソーの腕の中で息を引き取ったのだと。あの傭兵は報酬の残りの半分を得られないだろうなと、彼はぼんやりと黙想した。気の毒に。少なくとも来世はとても快適なようだ。先週以来初めて、ロキはベッドに寝ている、広い、暖かい、そして——

息づいている。

彼は頭を持ち上げ、目を開いて、暗闇に合わせるよう瞬いた。洞窟の中にいる、と彼は気付いた。消えかけている燃えさしの弱い明かりで、ロキはただ岩の壁と、風が唸りを上げている洞窟の入り口だけを見分けられた。彼らが持っている全ての毛皮と毛布と寝具が彼の上に山と積み上げられているようだ。そして彼の下に横たわるはソー、彼の片目は眠りに閉じられていた。

彼らは二人とも完全に裸だった。ロキはマイティ・ソーと触れ合っている彼の肌のあらゆる部分を感じた。彼の堅い筋肉の堅牢な体は、同時に不思議なくらい心地よかった。彼はまさしく十分な熱を持っていた、何故ならこの二人の小さな繭に共に丸くなって、ロキはついに暖かかったからだ。

ソーはロキを手で包み込んだまま眠りにおちていた、一方の巨大な掌は裸の背中のほぼすべてを覆い、もう一方は彼の腰を抱き締めていた。この男ときたらあまりに大きくて、ロキのどの部分も全く洞窟の石の床には触れていなかった。彼は完全にソーに包み込まれていた。

この近さで、ロキはソーの顔を横切る微かな線を見ることができた。その線はすべて優雅な曲線と鋭い角度となって、彼の首の横を下り彼の体の残りの部分を飾っていた。ヨトゥン族はその線を持って生まれる、とロキは微かに思い出した。子供のころ、彼はそれは最も繊細なナイフでつけられた、ある種の自ら刻んだ印なのだろうと思っていた。彼は指先でソーの鎖骨の上のパターンに触れ、小さな畝を一インチかそこら辿ったあと止めた。それは彼が辿るべき線ではない。

ロキは顔をソーの胸の熱い肌に深く埋めた。彼はこれに値しない。これを楽しむに値しなかった。小箱にここまで近付いているからには、そして父の喚いている声が事実上耳元で聞こえるからには。もしオーディンが知っていたならば怒りのあまり白熱するだろう。彼の跳ねっかえりな魔術師の息子が、ベッドとしてヨトゥンを使っているなどと知れば。

その思いにロキは声を漏らした。ソーの呼吸が停まった。大きな片手が彼の腰を離れ、彼の頭を抱きかかえた。ロキの倍ほどもある大きな親指が彼の顎の線にかかっていた。

「起きたか？」とソーは掠れ声で言った。彼は顎を胸につけてロキを見おろした。

ロキは彼と視線を合わせ、自分をとても小さく感じた。「ああ」と彼は囁いた。彼の声はハスキーだった。たぶん溺れかけていたからだろう。「ありがとう」と彼は付け加えたが、それは彼を苦しめた。

ソーが彼の下で身を動かし、木の幹のように太い脚が、上に乗っているロキをひっくり返さないよう慎重に動いた。「こんなふうに目覚めてあんたが感謝するかどうかわからなかったがな」と彼は言った。彼が肩を竦めるとロキの全身に伝わった。「あんたの服はカチカチに凍っていた。俺はあんたの体から切り取らなきゃならんかった」

「おお」 ロキは呟いた。「まぁ、わたしは替えを持っている」

「あんたは俺をハラハラさせた」 ソーの目は瞬きもせず逸らされることもなかった。「あんたがあまりに激しく震えるもんで、あんたは舌を噛み切るんじゃないかと思ったよ。もし俺がこの洞窟を見つけてなかったら——」彼の手はロキの湿った髪の中で堅くなる。「そのことは考えたくない」

「すまない」 ロキの目は次第に閉じていった。最後に誰かが彼のことを心配してくれたのはいつだったろう？ 彼が父祖たちをどれほどがっかりさせていたかではなく、本当に彼のことを、彼の健康と幸せを心配してくれたのは。彼の心は急激に揺れた。彼はこの洞窟を離れたくなかった。

「謝らなくていい、」とソーが言った。「あんたは何も悪くない」

ロキは震えた。おそらく、いまはまだ。だが彼はそうなる。

「まだ凍えているか？」ソーはロキのうなじを覆うように毛布を引き上げた。「ほら、俺の近くに寄れ」

「我らがこれ以上に近寄れるとは思わないな」ソーの胸に再び頬を預けながら、ロキは言った。彼が予期していたようなわいせつなコメントをソーが返さなかった時、ロキは再び彼を見上げた。「お前こそどうしたのだ？ 私はお前のためにきっかけをこさえてやったのだぞ」

弱い笑みがソーの唇に浮かんだ。彼の太い指がロキの額から髪の毛を掻き上げた。「あんたがあの苦しい体験から回復途上にある間は、あんたを悩ますつもりはない。俺でさえ、そこまで愚鈍ではない」

たぶん私はそうだ、とロキは荒々しく思った。

「これはきっとお前がどうやって私を裸にしようかと想像していたやり方ではないだろうな」とロキはからかった。「だのにいま、我らはここにいる」 ソーが弱気なのに対して彼は大胆だと感じていた。彼は息を吸っていて息を吐いていて、そして生きていた——これは奇跡ではなかったか？ 奇跡は祝うべきではないか？

彼の手は、確信のないままそっと、筋肉が盛り上がったソーの広い胸へと漂っていった。

ソーは動かなかった、ただ彼をじっと見て、ロキの体の下で息をヒクリとさせた。

ロキの中の勇気のいくらかが彼を見捨てて、そして彼の手は止まった。「お前はその気では——？」 ロキは唾を飲み、ずっと彼の枕であった広大な青い肌を見おろした。父の声はどんどん大きくなっていった。「私はとても愚かだった、そうだろう？ お前のあの戯れ、あれらは何の意味もなかった——」 彼は首を振った。「お前は本気ではなかった。もちろんお前が本気ではなかった」

「ロキ」 ただロキと。ソーの声はこの彼らの小さな洞窟の中に静かに反響した。彼は大きな手をロキの顎に伸ばし、互いの顔を見られるよう顎を上げた。「俺はあんたが綺麗なのと同じ程に本気だ」

「お前はその通知を月に一度に制限するのだと思っていた」とロキは言った、だが彼の声は、軽々しく響くにはあまりに息を切らした音として現れた。

「俺は今からあんたにキスするつもりだ」とソーが言った。

ロキは彼に柔らかく凭れた。「そうしてくれればいいと願っていた」

甘く押し付けられる口——ロキは今までそのようなことを経験したことがなかった。これまでの彼の限られた遊びは、素早く、人目を気にしたものだった。キスは稀で、これよりも歯を剥きだして噛みつくに近いものだった。二人の唇が一インチたらずだけ離れるほどソーが身を引いた時、彼の息は止まった。傷ついた、欲望の、音が彼の唇から漏れた。

「そうだ、」 ソーが彼の額に囁く。「俺の為に溶けてくれ」

ロキはさっと伸び上がり、決して解き放つことを許されなかった、抑圧された熱情のすべてを込めてソーにキスした。強い腕が彼に廻され、彼をすぐさまソーの胸に引きつける。ロキは自分の体が反応するのを感じた。彼らを保護する毛布の重なりの下で汗がふきだした。汗が珠のように彼の肌に浮かんだ。

「ならば、さあ、」彼は多情に、絶望的に、ソーに体を押し付けた。「ファックしてくれ」

「あんたは回復しているべきじゃないのか？」 ソーは彼らの唇の間の熱い空間に言った。「俺は真剣に言ってるんだ。俺はあんたを傷つけたりしない」

「私は回復した。これを除いては」ロキは下に手を伸ばし、二人の体の間に忍び込み、すばらしく大きなヨトゥンの逸物の先端を掴んだ。彼の息が喉に詰まった。頭の中で彼はソーが大きいだろうと分かっていた、だがその証拠を手の中に保持するのはまた別の問題だ。「私は酒場を出て以来、ずっと自分自身を否定し続けてきた、だが今夜は——」彼は言葉を切り、擦れる彼のヒゲの中に呻きながら、再びソーにキスした。「お願いだ、」二人が分かたれたとき彼は言った。「ファックして」

「あんたのなんと愛らしいことか、」とソーは呟いた。彼の大きな親指がロキの濡れた唇をなぞり、そしてロキはその指を追いかけて、荒れた指先を甘噛みした。彼が指を口の中に吸い込んだときにソーが立てた音は罪深いものだった。「あんたは俺の理性をいとも簡単に混乱させる。ロキ、本当にそう望んでいるのか？」

ロキの頬が熱くなった。「お前のために私は詳しく説明しなければならないのか？」彼はソーの馬並みの逸物の濡れた亀頭に手を滑らせた。「私はこれが欲しい」

二人の体を合わせるためにいくらか体の向きを変える、ちょっとしたもたつきがあった、なぜならこのもっとも小さき巨人に比べてロキはあまりに小さかったからだ。再び彼の口中を舐めるためにソーは彼の体を持ち上げるが、しかしロキはその怪物のごとき逸物とより親交を深めるために、断然と下向きに身を捩った。最終的に、ソーの力強さが勝ちを納めた。彼はロキの弱々しい呻き声の抗議にもかかわらず、ロキを何の苦労もなく思い通りに扱った。

「そんなに欲しがって、」とソーは言った。「なのに俺はあんたがことあるごとに俺を拒絶するだろうと思うていた。俺のかわいい小さなおもちゃ」彼は二本の太い指をロキの口の中に押し込み、そしてロキは目を大きく見開いたまま、受け入れて吸った。「ああ、俺はあんたをうんとかわいがるつもりだ」

ロキは目を閉じながら、二本の太い指を吸い立てた。二本を合わせれば、それはロキが今までに受け入れた最も大きな男根と同じぐらい大きく、そして彼がすぐにも受け入れるだろうもののサイズを思って、彼の穴がキュッと締まった。

ソーは単なる大きさ以上のものだ——彼はロキを完全に捉えた存在感があった。彼の手はロキの口を離れ、彼の尻まで伝い降りていって、窄まりをぼんやりと弄んでいた。キスした時、彼の口はロキの口よりずっと幅広く、舌はずっと長かった。ロキはソーの腹の広大な筋肉に自分の硬い男根を擦り付け、そしてこの安全だという感覚がソーの熱情で消えてしまわないことを願った。

その探るような指はロキの窄まりの縁を越えて侵入しようとはせず、ロキは遅らされて泣きごとを言った。

「なにを待っているのだ？」と彼は要求した。「私は欲しいと既におまえに言ったではないか」

ソーの眉が上がった。「俺はあんたがリラックスするのを待っているんだ。それからたぶん、あんたを俺の顔の上にもってきてそれであんたを舐めるだろう。それからオイルだ。それから指でさらに——これをどうやってちゃんと行うのか知らないのか？ 奴らの残念なイチモツのためにちゃんとあんたに前戯をしなかったゴロツキどもはいったいどこのどいつだ？」

新たな紅潮がロキの顔から胸へと拡がった。「なぜだ？ 彼ら全員を追跡して、叱責でもするのか？」

「名前を教えろ、そうしてやる」 とソーが言った。唸るように吐き出されたその言い方は、冗談のようには聞こえなかった。

彼の赤い凝視を受け止めきれずに、ロキは視線を逸らした。

ソーは彼の解き放たれた髪に、いとも優しくキスした。「あんたは上に」 そしてその言葉通り、彼はロキをひょいと持ち上げ彼の顔の上に座らせ、震える太腿が彼のヒゲに覆われた頬を包むようにした。ロキは長い舌が最初に押し当てられた時、呻いた。彼の腕は行き場を失くし、遠慮がちにソーの胸の上で折り曲げて——ソーがしっかりと腰を掴んでいたので、彼は自分自身を安定させる必要がなかった。彼はこの新しい席の上で体を揺すり、与えられる注目に耽った。

未だかつて誰もこんなふうに彼を味わった者はいなかった。彼はそう声に出して言うところだった、だがそのような愚かな秘密を解き放つ前に、彼は片手で口を覆った。

ソーは彼がまるで芋の袋ほどの重さもないかのように、顔から一フィートほど彼を持ち上げた。「そっちは大丈夫か？」と彼が聞いた。

「むむむむ」 まだ口を押えたまま、ロキは激しく頷いた。

ロキの脚の間に押し当てられたのは、得意げな大きな笑みだった。

ソーの顔に乗りながら、窒息したような音がロキの唇から零れ出た。「もうやめろ、」 と彼は懇願した。「これ以上続けたら、私は達してしまう」

再び、ソーは話ができるよう彼を持ち上げたが、この旅は確かに非常に気づかわしげだった。「それが狙いだ、」と彼は言った。「俺はあんたを少なくとも二度はイかせるつもりだ」

「おお、」ソーの口の上に押し広げられ、曝け出されて、非常に愚かに感じて、ロキは瞬いた。「野心的な」そうあれればと彼が願っていたように無関心に聞こえることを願いながら、彼は付け加えた。

ソーの唸り声は顔を摺り寄せているロキの男根にどよめく。「名前だ、」と彼は言った。「二度ごときを大変な偉業だとあんたに思わせたクソどもの名前をよこせ」 そして彼はロキの勃起をすっかり呑み込み、吸っている間、彼の力強い手はロキをずっと浮いたままに保っている。

ロキは洞窟中に響くような叫びと共に、ソーの喉奥に放つ。熾火は一瞬、明るく燃え上がり、それから石炭の上に落ち着いた。ロキは、巨人が彼を胸の上へと移し替えたことだけをぼんやり気付きながら、ソーの腕の中に凭れかかった。

「永遠にここに居られそうだ」とロキは温かな青い肌に呟いた。もっとも安っぽいお伽噺の中の乙女のように聞こえたとして、彼はちっとも気にしなかった。彼は快楽の余韻と善意からの幸福に輝いていた。

ソーの笑いが彼の全身に響いた。「では、満足したか？」

「むむ、私が求めていた言葉ではないな」 ロキはソーの笑いに揺れている太腿の間の、太く脈打つ逸物を手探りする。「たぶん、もうすぐには」

「それほどすぐではない。最初に踏まねばならない段階がある、覚えているか？」ソーはその長い腕を伸ばし、すぐ傍の洞窟の地面に置いてあった彼の鞄の中を探った。彼は小瓶を取り出し、片手でフタを開けた。

「お前はいつも潤滑油を持ち歩いているのか？ たまさか手っ取り早いファックの相手を見つけた時のために？」とロキは訊ねた。

「ここには手っ取り早いことなどありはせんぞ、」とソーはニヤリとしながら約束した。「あんたのために長続きさせるつもりだからな、小さなおもちゃ」

太い指が、この度は目的をもって、彼の窄まりを弄ぶ。オイルで濡れた一本の大きな指先が彼の中に侵入してきた時、ロキはソーの胸の肉に噛みついた。ロキの歯に、ソーは賞賛の唸り声をあげ、自由な方の手でロキの背を掴んで彼の体を押さえこんだ。どれほど彼がもがこうと、どれほど彼がソーの忍耐強い指で自分をファックしようと努めても、ロキは動けなかった。彼はまさしくソーの快楽のために作られた人形だった。その考えは彼を弱々しくさせ、そして熱を帯びさせた。

「いいから——中に入れて、私は受け入れられる、とにかく入れて！」押し広げられながらロキは哀れな声を上げた。

「あんたにできんとは誰も言ってない、」とソーが言った、「さあ、自分で入れようとせずに、あんたのために俺にやらせてくれ」

気を配られることのこの苦しみよ。まるで彼が重要かのように。ロキの目は瞬いて閉じた。二本めの指が入ってきた、だが彼の体は先のオーガズムによってとてもなよやかになっていたため、焼け付くような痛みはほとんどなかった。二人の間に囚われていた自分の男根が再び目覚めるのをロキは感じた。少なくとも二度、とソーは言った。それはつまり……二度以上かもしれないということか？ ロキはそれほど長く続くなんて理解できなかった、だが彼はそれが可能かどうか発見することを心から望んだ。

とうとうソーは、逞しい体に縫い止められ、上気して、すすり泣いている彼の状態に満足したようだった。彼の指が引き抜かれ、そして紫色の途方もない逸物の先端がロキの入り口をつついた。

ロキは脚を大きく広げた。淫売、と父の声が彼の耳に囁いた。そうだ、と彼はお返しに考えた。だから？

「とてもいい、」 とソーがロキの頭の天辺に言った。彼の大きな手はロキのウエストを取り囲み、指が彼の背の窪みで重なっていた。「俺にとって完璧だ」

「お願い」 ロキは彼に凭れて体を震わせた、どんなふうに聞こえるか、あるいは見えるか、もう気にしていなかった。「お願いだ。ソー ——」

「楽にしろ。俺の導きに任せて。ゆっくりでいい」その言葉通りに、ソーはロキを太い逸物の上にそれはゆっくりと下ろしていって、彼は身の内にソーの鼓動を感じられた。

燃えるような亀頭がついに彼の中に侵入した時、彼はすすり泣いた。「お前はすごく大きい」

こめかみへのキス。「そしてあんたは素晴らしくいい。あんたはこのために生まれてきた。俺の逸物に跨るために作られたんだ、ロキ」

ロキはその驚くべき長さの、隅から隅まで、浮き出たあらゆる静脈を、あらゆる脈打ちを感じることができた。さらにさらにさらに、ついにソーがすっかり埋め込むまで、最後の二、三インチが一気に滑り込むまで、彼は全てを受け入れた。彼らは二人とも声を上げ、ソーの特大の睾丸がロキの太腿の後を叩いた。ロキはこの新しい愛人を、彼をこんなにも優しく奪ったこの巨人を見上げた。彼は、ソーの赤い一つ目が快感に回る光景に見惚れた、その見目良き青い顔は彼の意図の罪深い地図だ。

ロキの視線はあの湾曲した角へと彷徨っていった。彼の指はムズムズした。

「掴むんだ、」 ソーがにっこりと彼を見おろした。「あんたが角に目をやっているのを何日も前に見たよ。俺は気に入った」

恐る恐る、ロキは一本の角のカーブの周りに指を巻きつけた。それはひんやりとして硬く、牡羊のものとそう変わらない、と彼は思った。彼は握りを強めた。彼はそれを引っ張った。ソーはそれに頭を下げ、ロキにキスを贈った。ロキのもう片方の手がもう一方の角を掴んだ。

「よし、」 とソーは息を吐いた。「ではしっかり掴まっていろ」

「何——？」 ロキがその号令を理解する間もなく、ソーは本格的に彼をファックし始めた、力強い腰がぐいと進んで彼の中へ叩きつけ、それから後退し、そして腰の動きを繰り返した。ロキはその動きに衝撃を与えられ、叫び声を上げた。彼はソーの角にしがみつき、命を奪われんばかりに撞かれる中、自分を固定するための支えとして角を握っていた。

彼はソーの名を呼んだ。彼は角から手を外したが、しかしもちろんソーはこれ以上自分の伝説的な威信を証明する必要はなかった。

ソーの片腕が彼を抱き締め、空いた方の手が二人の腹の間に入り込んで、揺すられて上下するロキの男根を探し求め、見つけた。

「俺の逸物でイくんだ、可愛いひと、」彼はロキの頬に囁いた。「俺にあんたを感じさせてくれ」

ロキにどうしてそのような命令を無視することができるだろう？彼はソーの手の中に吐精し、体の中の巨大な質量を締め付けながら、すすり泣いた。

知覚を取り戻したとき、ロキはソーの胸の上でくたりとなった混沌だった。彼の体はべたべたして、息を切らしていて、そして未だ巨大な逸物を咥えこんでいるのだった。彼自身の男根がソーの約束を思い出してピクリとした——少なくとも二度。もうこれ以上、達することはできないのではとロキは恐れた、だがその恐れに自分を止めさせるようなことはしなかった。依然、深く咥えこみながら、彼は呻いて身を起こし、ソーの視線を真っ直ぐ受け止めた。

「気分はどうだ？」その大きな、ぬめる手でロキの脇腹を撫でながら、ソーが聞いた。「ここでやめようか？」

ロキはゆっくりと顔の上に広がる笑みで答えた。彼は力の入らない脚に彼を支えるよう強いて、ソーの上に高く跨り座った。そして、大きな愛人を見おろしながら、ロキは跳ねた。

ソーの驚きの喘ぎは、充分に宝物だ、とロキは決めた。その手がさっとロキの腰を掴んだのは、その悪魔のような悪戯っぽい笑みは。

「おお、この完璧な生き物め」と彼は言った。ロキはもう一度跳ねた。それからまた。それから何度も何度も、ソーが唸り声を上げて、奥深くまで彼をいっぱいに満たしたままロキを仰向けにひっくり返すまで。「俺がもっと欲しいのか？」とソーは言った。「欲しければもっとやるぞ」

「すべてを私にくれ」とロキは息を切らして喘いだ。巨大な塊りたるソーの下で、彼はとても小さく感じた、だが温かく、安全で、充たされていると。「お願い、すべてを」

ロキは今までこれほど簡単にまた気遣いをもって、相手の思い通りに動かされたことはなかった。ソーは彼を体ごと掴み、逸物を抜き差しさせた、だが彼はまたロキの脚が彼の太い腰と地面の石の間に挟まれないよう確実にし、そのかわりに大きく開かせ、独占欲を露わに撫でた。彼の力強い腕の中で、ロキはまさに人形だと、この巨人の快楽のための鞘に他ならないと感じた。

「ああ、」ソーが彼の首を舐めまわし、ヒゲで彼の乳首を擦っているのに彼は吐息を漏らした「ああ、そうだ、もっと、お願い」

ソーは素早く彼を抱き締め、それから、ロキを彼の前に広げたまま、丈高く仁王立ちになり、そのとてつもない力を見せつけた。抱えたロキをその長い逸物に上下させながら彼は咆哮し、そしてロキは巨人の玩具として使用される以外どうしようもなかった。

その考えに彼の、また硬くなっていた男根が触れられずもせずにイき、すっかり空になるまで弱々しく精を垂らした。重い四肢が宙に揺れていても、彼の中はソーの逸物をぎゅうっと締め付けた。

「俺の精が欲しいか？ このちっちゃな欲張りさんめ」ソーが唸り、そして最初の波を身の奥に感じてロキは呻き声を上げた、「受け入れろ、可愛いひと。ああ、あんたはとてもよく受け入れている」

ソーの逸物からの噴出に次ぐ噴出がロキの体を満たし、とうとう溢れて足元の岩場に滴り落ちるのをロキは感じた。彼は自分の腹全体を見おろし、彼の中に流れ込んだ全ての熱を感じられるのだと想像した。それから彼は、いまだに逸物と腰を引き攣らせながら精を放っているソーを見上げた。彼は微笑んでいて、唇だけでロキに投げキスをした。

ロキはニッコリと笑った、突然はにかみ、そして顔を横に傾けて満たされるままに任せた。

ソーが睾丸を空にしたあと、彼がロキの中から逸物を引き抜いたあと、彼が毛皮と毛布の巣にロキを降ろしたあと、彼がロキの腿の内側を伝っている白濁をきれいに拭いてくれたあとで——

「私は気を変えた」静かな洞窟の中でロキが言った。再び自分の好みの場所におさまり、ソーの胸に向かって話した。「もうこれ以上山を登りたくない」

ロキの肩をまさぐっていたソーの手が停まった。「登らない？ 小箱はどうするんだ？」

小箱などくそくらえだ、とロキは思い、ソーに擦り寄った。「結局のところ、あの小箱が私の望んだことをできるとは思えないのだ」と彼は言った。行き着く先にこのようなものが彼を待っているわけではないのに、なぜ王を倒し王座を手に入れなければならない？ 「心配しなくていい、」と彼は付け加えた。「金貨はそのままとっておいていいから」

「ロキ」 ソーは起き上がって座り、ロキを引き寄せ、二人の視線が合うよう、優しいタッチで彼の顎を上げさせた。「俺は金貨のことなど気にしない。わかってるだろう——俺はそんなものまったく気にしちゃいなかった」

「おお、」頬がピンクに染まるのを感じながら、ロキは言った。いまいましい、彼は、ソーがこの反応をどれほど簡単に彼から引き出すかが嫌いだった。

「あんたはどうする？」とソーが訊いた。「そうすると、城に帰るのか？ 旅は終わりか？」

「私——」 答えはイエスだった。ロキは王宮へ戻るだろう。そこで時節を待つだろう。アスガルドで物事を変えていくための、他の計画を思いつくだろう。

その答えはすでに石に刻み込まれていた。それは彼の義務だった。

「わからない、」 ロキはとうとう言った。「この頃、何についても確信が持てないのだ」

ソーが微笑んだ。「なぁ知ってるか、」 と彼は言った。「俺の商売じゃ、いい魔術師は見つめるのが難しいんだ。ほとんどの傭兵たちは魔術師を１人抱えてるんだが、俺はこれまでそんな運がなくてな」

「そうなの？」 とロキは口ずさんだ。

「じっくり考えてみてくれ」 ソーは彼の耳にキスした。「今夜俺に返事をくれる必要はない。俺たちが山を下るのに丸々一週間かかるから、その間にあんたはゆっくり考えればいい。今のところは、眠るんだな」

ロキは頭をソーの胸に凭せ掛けた、彼の目はまばゆい光を放ったあとに、眠るために閉じられた。

——了——


End file.
